OHSHC meets Xenoglossiawhat could go wrong? 7 Minutes in Heaven
by gracegrrl007
Summary: Done on request from afriend :3 The Masters from Idolmaster: Xenoglossia meet up with the boys of the Ouran High-school Host Club for a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven. What could go wrong? (WARNING: Pairings are ridiculous even though some of them really do actually work.)
1. Iori and Tamaki

Iori and Tamaki

I tapped my fingers on the table in front of me, examining the people sitting on the couches in the Mondenkind break room. Most of them I recognized, but there were a few unfamiliar faces too—the little loli boy with the blonde hair, the glasses-guy with the sharp eyes, the black-haired silent guy, the pervy twincest kids, and that grinning blonde idiot.

Sorewa, Naraba, and Naze were hosting some kind of party. I personally saw no point in it at all. All we were doing was wasting time—time I _could _have been spending with my precious Nebula. But _no_. We had to sit here with a bunch of strangers waiting for our hosts to show up so we could do something stupid, no doubt. Finally, Sorewa walked in with a hat and asked all of us Masters (plus Azusa, Ami, and Yukiho) to put some kind of object in it.

When the hat came to me I stared at it before taking a dumbbell out of my bag and dropping it carelessly inside. Sorewa stumbled under the sudden weight, stared down into the hat, and then shrugged and moved on. When the collections had ended, Sorewa passed the hat to the glasses guy, who held it indifferently.

"We are going to be playing a game!" she announced. "It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

I swear the whole room screamed. Some of them screamed in annoyance, some of them in shock, and some of them in excitement. There also a few who were totally silent (meaning me, glasses guy, that Makoto, and the silent guy).

Sorewa beamed, obviously delighted, and explained how the game was going to work.

"Well obviously, not all of you could play at once since these are the only boys we were able to find on the streets. They just happened to be in town for some kind of vacation or something. Isn't that lucky? Anyways, these boys will take one object from the hat and go into that spare room with the girl whose object it is. They will then proceed to do whatever they want inside said room, preferably make out."

A few of us groaned. Me, glasses guy, Makoto, and silent guy were still quiet.

Sorewa gestured to glasses guy to start, then she gasped and waved her hands wildly. "Wait, wait! Introduce yourselves first!"

Glasses guy blinked and shrugged, then he stood and straightened his shirt before addressing us.

"My name is Otori Kyoya. Nice to meet you." He sat again.

The loli boy stood next. "My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey~!" he cheered. "Hey, Sore-chan, do you have any cake?"

"Sorry, Honey," Sorewa laughed. "We have week-old pie if that'll tie you over."

"Yay! Can I have it?" Honey asked. Sorewa giggled and gestured to Naraba to go get the pie. He obeyed. "Oh, and that over there is my cousin, Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori. He doesn't talk much so I introduced him myself." He pointed at the silent guy.

Sorewa nodded at Mori and then looked at the twins who stood simultaneously.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," one of the twins announced, "and that's my brother Hikaru. Hey, could we just go in the closet with each other?"

"Sorry, that's not allowed," Sorewa answered. She smiled slightly, a bit amused. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Darn," Hikaru sighed. "I was hoping I'd be able to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, that's a little naughty…"

The twins sat down again, holding hands, a slight smirk on their faces. Sorewa looked like she was about to pass out. She cleared her throat.

"R-right. You're the last one," she told the grinning idiot.

"Of course, my name is Suoh Tamaki!" he announced with a grand flourish. "How wonderful it is to see so many beautiful ladies in one place~!"

I almost just burst out laughing. Makoto looked extremely displeased. She squirmed.

"Can I go home now?" she muttered.

"Seriously," I agreed. "I'm not interested in all this romantic stuff, so there's no point to this for me."

"No, no!" Sorewa complained. "You have to stay here! Trust me, this is going to be fun! OK, you…Tamaki-san, right? You go first."

Glasses guy, or Kyoya, handed the hat to the grinning idiot, AKA Tamaki. He took it and fished around for a bit. I snickered.

_I feel bad for whoever gets stuck with him, _I thought. _Poor girl…_

"Whose dumbbell is this?"

I almost died. "Wait, WHAT?!"

Tamaki waved the dumbbell—MY dumbbell—around in the air slowly. "I chose this dumbbell~. How lucky, my lady is both beautiful and strong, no doubt."

I stood. "Yeah, strong enough to break your neck if you try anything funny," I hissed. "That's my dumbbell. Just put it over there on my bag and meet me in the room." I paused and shot him a glare. "And AGAIN, I repeat, do NOT try anything funny."

Tamaki stared after me, a smile frozen on his face. Then he cleared his throat and stood. "Right, of course not. I'll be right in, darling~!"

"Hey, Boss, is it really alright for you to be going in that closet with a girl other than Haruhi?" Hikaru asked innocently. "Boy, when I tell her about this, she'll come running to me for sure!"

Tamaki blushed and glared at the twin. "Don't breathe a word of this to Haruhi! She has enough to worry about without having to be concerned about what Daddy does when he's gone. Besides, I don't plan on getting involved with this girl. She…" He broke off and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "…scares me."

Hikaru just shrugged and started talking to his brother.

Tamaki sighed and faced me with a smile. "Right, then, and what is your name, darling?"

"Iori," I answered curtly. "But you should call me Minase until we're further acquainted."

Tamaki nodded. "Alright, then, Minase-chan~. Here I come!"

He walked into the room behind me and Sorewa closed the door. I then retreated to a distant corner of the room, sat down, and proceeded to do nothing.

"…Minase-chan," Tamaki said suddenly. "…You have a very large forehead."

I blushed and threw something—likely a can of something—at his face. He yelped.

"N-no, you've misunderstood! It's quite becoming, really…! I like it!"

"You're stupid!" I paused. "But…thank you."

Tamaki grinned that stupid grin. "Why, it was my pleasure, Iori-chan."

"Minase!" I snapped.

"R-right! Minase-chan!"

The two of us sat in silence for a while. Sorewa's voice called through the door.

"I don't hear any make-out noises~!"

"W-what on _Earth_ makes you think I'd want something like _that_?" I stammered.

"Well, if you don't do anything at all, I may just have to get Hotaru to beat you with a baseball bat."

I flinched. "That's…that's cheating!"

Tamaki blinked. "That certainly doesn't seem very fair. But, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to—"

I cut him off by slapping his face. "Don't touch me," I ordered, stalking off to a distant corner. I would have preferred silent guy or glasses guy or even one of those twins to this guy.

"Ow…" Tamaki whimpered. He heaved a great sigh and sat perfectly still. The two of us continued to sit as far away from each other as possible until it was time to leave the closet. We conversed a bit, but I wouldn't let him anywhere near me. I didn't need some guy I didn't know getting all up in my personal space. The door opened and Sorewa looked at us sadly, Hotaru (and her baseball bat) positioned behind her.

"Such a shame," Sorewa sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this. But you two were aware of the consequences." She flicked her head to Hotaru, who advanced, lightly bopping the bat on her hand. I gulped and raced out the door past her. She whirled towards me, then just gave up and went after Tamaki while I hid—or rather, guarded myself—behind Joseph. I heard Tamaki trying to negotiate with her.

"Now, now, based on that outfit you must be a nurse, right? You wouldn't want to hurt an innocent man…w-wait a second, not the face! I-I NEED MY FACE TO WOO HARUHI~!"

When Hotaru had finished, she walked out of the room, smiling slightly, and sat next to Naraba (who had since returned with the pie for Honey). Sorewa settled next to Naze.

"Right, then. Who will go next?"


	2. Makoto and Mori

Makoto and Mori

I watched Sorewa pass the hat to Morinozuka, who took it quietly. I looked away. There was no way I was participating in this thing. I hadn't even put anything in the hat. So there was no need for me to watch him. I heard a rustling noise. Then there was silence.

"Makoto," I heard Onee-chan whisper to me. "Makoto-chan, it's you."

"What?" I looked back at Morinozuka. He was staring at the small plush crab in his hands. "I didn't even put anything in the hat."

"I did it for you."

"You _what?!_"

Onee-chan smiled. "When I saw that you didn't seem to have anything in the hat, I put that in for you."

"Where did you—"

"I bought it for you as a present. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but this seemed like a nice time to use it."

"Onee-chan…you do know I'm not doing this. I hope you do."

"It'll be fine."

I grunted, annoyed, and glared over at Morinozuka. He returned my gaze evenly. The two of us stared at each other for a while; then I rolled my eyes and stood, wandering slowly into the spare room. It was a few more seconds before Morinozuka followed me.

"Listen," I began immediately, "I'm not going to be romantic with you or anything so don't get your hopes up. And if you touch me, you die."

Morinozuka responded by grunting and going instantly to the opposite corner of the room. I blinked. To be honest, I had considered him to put up a bit of a fight. After all, he seemed to know the rest of those guys, ad all of them but Otori seemed like they would be willing to sexually harass every one of us in under thirteen seconds.

Huh. Guess I was actually wrong for once.

I watched him. He just…sat. He didn't make a single move towards me for the first two minutes. In fact, he barely moved at all. He must have caught me staring, because he looked over and raised an eyebrow. We stared at each other again for a while.

For the first time I noticed he was actually kind of attractive. Suddenly embarrassed, I looked away. He was silent.

"What's going on in there, you two?" Sorewa called. "You know~, if nothing happens I'll have to send Hotaru after you~…"

"Leave us alone," I snapped.

Us.

_Us._

Suddenly the word sounded a little different. I blushed and looked over at Morinozuka briefly. He grunted suddenly and turned a little sideways. He was ignoring me completely.

I decided that I really, really liked this guy.

He wasn't annoying, which is always good. All I had to do was say once that I wanted him to shut up, and now he was ignoring me. Perfect. Just perfect. And I mean that in a literal sense.

At least five minutes had passed now. I'd gotten in a pretty good half-nap in the silence. Morinozuka shifted.

"…Hey. You," I called to him.

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For not being…stupid."

"…yeah. You're welcome."

We returned to silence.

"I'm Makoto," I said, finally. "Kikuchi Makoto."

"Mori," he replied.

"You introduced yourselves out there already."

"Yeah, I know."

More silence. Slowly, he moved to my side. For probably the only time in my life, I didn't move away. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Six minutes had passed.

"We only have one minute left."

"…Yeah."

Slowly, Morinozuka moved himself around so that he was positioned on top of me. I blushed.

"What are you—"

"You saw what happened to the boss," Morinozuka muttered. "We should do something to avoid that happening."

I decided I liked him even more. I mean, the guy was obviously smart. Sit in silence and do absolutely nothing, wait until the last…what, thirty seconds? And then do something romantic. It was a genius plan, really.

"Nice thinking," I told him, staring into the eyes that loomed just an inch above my own. "Fine, I'll let things slide just this once, but don't expect—"

I was cut off when he kissed me. I considered getting ticked and shoving him off and then brutally beating him with a knife, but then I remembered that the door would probably open in two seconds, and we did not want to be caught doing nothing. And besides, at least he wasn't an idiot. To be honest it felt kind of nice. After a moment I found myself kissing him back. Slowly, I moved my arms around his neck and he moved his down to my waist.

The door opened. "OK, you two, Hotaru is here and she…" Sorewa trailed off. "You're…actually kissing."

I pulled back for just a second. "Go away."

Sorewa blinked. "I…yes. Right. Um…you want more time?"

"Yeah."

"…right. See you later…?"

I heard Onee-chan say something, but I didn't bother trying to figure out what. I leaned back in and kissed him again. Slowly, I crawled over him and kissed him deeper. Sorewa finally decided to close the door. As soon as she did, Morinozuka touched my butt.

I shot up. "You…!"

"Sorry," he muttered, blushing slightly. He moved his hands back up to my waist. I considered slapping him, but I figured it would be better to just send Hotaru after him later instead. I sighed and stood.

"I…we," I corrected myself, "should go outside."

He shrugged and nodded. "…hey."

"What?"

"…This was…kinda nice."

"…Yeah, I agree. Too bad we'll never see each other again." I paused. "You're the only male I've ever met who isn't a total idiot." To prove my point, I pointed at Suoh and the Hitachiin twins, who were sitting on the couch talking about something stupid that involved Suoh making grand flourishes every five seconds. Then I pointed over at Naraba, who was having some kind of arm wrestling contest with the Director.

Morinozuka just shrugged again. "…well, bye."

"Bye."


End file.
